Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication terminal, and a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Communication terminals such as a smart device or an information processing apparatus such as a server include an operating system (OS), which is software for executing basic functions of these devices or performing control of these devices. The OS provides common basic functions used by various software such as drivers and applications. An application programmable interface, which defines procedures for invoking and using the basic functions of the OS, is open to the public. A software developer only has to describe a program for invoking the functions of the OS according to the API in building software.
One of the functions provided by the OS is to establish a wireless communication link or to disconnect the established wireless communication link.